laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clive
Clive (Klaus in Japanese) is the true villain in the game Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, posing as Future Luke. To avoid spoilers, fans often refer to him as 'Legal' Luke. History 10 years ago prior to Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, Clive has lost his family to the time machine explosion, the very same one that has killed Layton's sweetheart Claire. After becoming an orphan, Clive was eventually taken in by a wealthy woman whose fortune was passed to him when she died of old age. Taking a job as a newspaper boy, Clive eventually learned the truth about the time machine incident: Bill Hawks wanted to test the viability of the time machine for money that would later help him become a prime minister. Angered and hurt for losing his family to a corrupt politician, Clive constructed the plan of luring the scientists to build him a huge weapon fortress so that he could demolish London and rebuild it in the name of justice. Unknown to many, Clive spent the first few years of his life before the great time machine explosion as a devious rapist. He was secretly an evil villain and stalked dark alleyways and suchplaces to prey on innocent victims, one of which was Claire, so techically Legal and Layton are SOOOOOOOOOOOO together. Past Clive's past was one where Layton was just starting his professor career. He lived in an apartment building next to the lab of the explosion. His parents were, sadly, killed in the blast, and he wanted to rush back inside the burning remains to save them from a fate of death. Layton was there, and helped Clive from the brink of doing something foolish and something costing his life. This was the first time Professor Layton saved his life, but it would not be his last. Clive was then adopted by a kind elderly woman, Constance Dove, who was very rich. (Ms. Dove was shown in the credits of the third game, in a picture frame.) During his time with her, he befriended some of her servants, Spring and Cogg, whose trust and loyalty he would find very valuable in his later plans. When his foster mother died five years after he joined her household, she left her whole fortune to Clive. He then started working for a newspaper, but not for money. He wanted to know who killed his parents in the blast, and found that Bill Hawks and Dimitri were the ones responsible for the accident. He vowed revenge on all of London, and began the implementation of his elaborate scheme. Future London Future London was created by Clive as part of his scheme. With the wealth that was given to him in his wealthy foster-mother's will, he created a duplicate that was believed to be the London of ten years in the future. This was used as part of Dimitri's plot to kidnap scientists and give them incentive to work on and complete a time machine so that they could go home to their own time. What Dimitri didn't know was that Clive was using most of the scientists to construct a giant weapon to terrorize London with, in order to exact revenge upon Dimitri and Bill Hawks for causing the explosion that killed his parents and left him orphaned ten years ago. Present Deciding that the time was right for Professor Layton's involvement, Clive sent him a letter dated ten years in the future. He deemed it easiest to gain the professor's trust by masquerading as a ten-years-older Luke, and adopted a costume that was essentially an older version of the usual garb worn by the real boy. After sending Layton on a few minor "errands," he arranged to meet him and Luke at the casino in Future London, the Gilded 7, where he and the professor challenged each other to puzzles in order to prove their identities. Clive told Layton that his future self was in control of Future London, and ruled with an iron fist. While in the casino, they came under fire by the Family, Clive's troop of enforcers. Clive arranged for this shootout to take place, so that the professor would be further convinced of his innocence. With Clive's help, Layton rigged together a machine gun from slot machine parts and used it to shoot coins at their assailants until they gave up and fled. Layton and Luke returned to the real London in order to talk to Inspector Chelmey about things. When they returned, they were accompanied by Chelmey, his assistant Barton, and Flora, who had refused to be left behind again. Chelmey and Barton went their own way for some time, while Clive accompanied Layton and the children as they continued to search for information about Future Layton. To reduce confusion, Layton proposed referring to Clive and Luke as "Big Luke" and "Little Luke," respectively. In his role of Big Luke, Clive continued to play the part of a gentleman and was particularly attentive (comparatively speaking) to Flora. When they confronted Future Layton in his tower, he trapped them in a large cage, at which time it was revealed that the "Layton" who accompanied them was really a disguised Don Paolo. The real Layton freed them from the cage, then split them into two groups to get through the emergency escape hatch. Clive escorted Flora back to the Hotel Duke, then left to confer with his lieutenant, Shipley. In the meantime, the group acquired another addition -- Celeste, a young woman who claimed to be the younger sister of Layton's girlfriend Claire. Like Clive's parents, Claire had been killed in the time machine blast ten years earlier, and Celeste was working to solve the mystery of the incident. The entire group was to reconvene at the Thames Arms, a restaurant by the river. It was there that Clive discovered his masquerade had not managed to fool Layton for long. The Reveal At the Thames Arms, everyone settled down to have a cup of tea and listen to Layton explain his theories. The assembled included Layton, Clive, Luke, Flora, Inspector Chelmey, Constable Barton, Don Paolo, and Celeste, along with the bartender. Layton explained that Future Layton was really Dr. Stahngun, the scientist who, a week earlier in his own time, had demonstrated a time machine which had failed explosively. Both Dr. Stahngun and the Prime Minister, Bill Hawks, had disappeared following the blast. He then explained that their current location was not Future London at all, but a subterranean cavern miles below the surface of the earth, cleverly decked out to resemble London in almost every respect. He revealed the bartender to be Dr. Stahngun, whose real name was Dimitri Allen, and enjoined him to assist with the explanation. Dimitri had been kidnapping scientists and getting them to work on a time machine, letting them believe it was the only way they could return to their own time. His motives were good, if misguided; he wanted to go back to the day of the time machine accident ten years earlier to save Claire. He and Bill Hawks had constructed the time machine, and Claire was their lab assistant. Dimitri had been in love with her, and devastated by her death. Unbeknownst to Dimitri, however, most of the scientists were not really working on the time machine at all. His partner had been redirecting their efforts to work on a massive weapon. His partner, of course, was Clive, and though Clive initially tried to deny it when Layton pointed at him, he dropped the masquerade when Layton used his real name and explained how his parents had died. Clive then explained, to some extent, how he intended to raze London to the ground and rebuild it, a motive he admitted some might call revenge, "but I call it justice -- over single-minded scientists and corrupt politicians!" Dimitri implored him to explain his intentions further, but Clive was finished talking. He wanted to make good his escape and begin his devastation of London. Huge Weapon The huge weapon, a mobile fortress, was hidden in the depths of the Thames. Only one part was visible above the water, the lighthouse which seemed to serve no purpose. As he ran out of the restaurant, Clive paused long enough to grab Flora and take her as a hostage. Luke attempted to stop him, but was unsuccessful; he and Layton emerged from the building in time to see Clive speeding away in a motorboat, still with Flora in tow. Everyone else came out and watched as the mobile fortress was revealed and began to destroy everything in its path. Don Paolo told Layton where he could find the Laytonmobile, to which he had made some modifications. Layton and Luke took the car and used it to board the mobile fortress in search of Flora. Clive had imprisoned her in the ventilation room, then went to the surveillance room to oversee the culmination of his plans. Once Layton and Luke freed Flora, they were joined by Celeste, who had boarded the fortress through the use of Don Paolo's flying machine. They went to the surveillance room to confront Clive, who advised them that they would never find Bill Hawks. They managed to work out his location, however, and made their way to the room. Clive warned them that releasing him would bring the entire mecha down on their heads, because it was wired into his heartbeat, but they circumvented this by transferring the connection to a broken pocket watch of Claire's. With the Prime Minister in tow, they fled to the Laytonmobile, which -- thanks to Don Paolo's modifications -- turned into a glider and allowed them to fly safely away from the machine. By the time they did this, the fortress had torn through the cavern ceiling and was beginning its assault on the real London. Layton's interference, however, was causing the fortress to fall apart, and Clive realized he was in danger of his life. He gave up escape as a lost cause; however, after delivering Bill Hawks and the children to safety, Celeste and Layton returned and pulled him from the fortress before it could kill him. Chelmey placed Clive under arrest, but allowed him a few moments' grace so he could talk to Layton and thank him for saving his life...again. He admitted that he secretly wanted Layton to stop him, because he was too consumed with hatred to stop himself, and vowed that once he paid his debt to society he would work on making amends for the wrong he had done. Quotes "Allow me to present my solution." "It seems that I was right on the money!" "This puzzle has met its match." "Puzzling? I think not!" "I do believe I've got the answer." "Well, this is a vexing development." Category:Characters